mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Guyisbackable
Guyisbackable is a recurring respected young TTS video maker. He is 13 years old, and will turn 14 on September 7th, 2017. History (YouTube) The First Days: January 2012 to August 2012 Joining on January 2012 as guy9374, he made the 3 test videos on GoAnimate's YouTube authorized version. Later on May 2012, he made the first show, the SSB Show, containing the gameplays of the original Super Smash Bros. for N64. guy9374 (now guyisbackable) made a lots of animations and had over 200 videos. On August 27, 2012, guy9374 decided to be closed on YouTube, because his mom (in real life) looked up for 2 comments posted by an "amy mottu" saying "you suck" and an extended version, "you suck guy9374" adding the username at the end. The closure event happened because of Guy's security. The Next of the First: October 2012 to January 2013 In late October 2012, guy9374 came back as guyisbackable with more GoAnimate videos. However, in the first months, he also started doing more productive stuff than just GoAnimate: TTS videos. As well, he joined the individuals section in the list of YouTubers who have made TTS videos., as the "respected and youngest TTS video maker", along with Kelly langmack, the minor TTS Army officer. However, one of his fans respected his opinions: Live Benamore, who was going to make a TTS video during March 2014, but later delayed due to unknown reasons. A Jubilee: During January 2013 Guyisbackable celebrated on January 27, 2013, the 1st birthday of his first YouTube appearance, and some months later, uploaded "The YouTubers"' season 1's episode 1, in which it was also on the guy9374 channel. However, it wasn't the channel's birthday (Guyisbackable), it was the first appearance of him on YouTube's 1st birthday. Both GoAnimate and TTS: January 2013 to October 2013 In January 2013, Guyisbackable started Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors of 2013, the now-canceled error series starring just sam. That was how, the TTS era of Guyisbackable began. While he produced TTS videos, he also made GA videos together. Early concepts (before the Mii forms) also appear as the unused concepts of Guyisbackable, made for Sam and Mike. However, in June 2013, he introduced his current character forms: for Sam, Mike, Mary and all other known characters. TTS Now More than GoAnimate: October 2013 to February 2014 Guyisbackable started "Microsoft Sam: The Movie", an unfinished movie starring Sam and his friends. It is still in production, even Guyisbackable still doesn't know will he make more episodes or not. However, he said that Part 4 of the movie will come soon, in which, he, during on a break on TTS until February 2014 (though some videos rarely were made during the break), startd using GoAnimate and more and more until February 2014, in which he will start slowly to be away from GoAnimate. Hijacking, and Second Lieteunant: February-June 2014 On February 20, 2014, Guyisbackable started his new series: Hijacking with Sony Vegas, starring all his TTS buddies. The episodes are short, at least 2 minutes approximately. 2 days before the series' first episode published on Guyisbackable, he joined the second lieteunant, being now more attractive to TTS videos for "Hijacking with Sony Vegas." The series talks about stuttering, some rare explosions, notably at the intro, etc. and appears to be more attractive. 1 day before the second lieteunant joining, he changed his company name from "Blue Mario Productions" to "Blue Mario Enterprises" to focus more on TTS videos rather than just GoAnimate videos. However the company shut down after he left GoAnimate. On March 11, 2014 the drawn world was born, entirely affecting what could happen in the stick figure world. This was started after Guyisbackable posted an image of him killing Garrett Simmers, soon-to-happen to be his fan again. Later on his eyes were modified to look like vertical rectangular-like. On March 18, 2014, Guyisbackable made a new avatar, which was posted on his YT channel soon-after. It involves his face in an angry pose, upside down, in a blue background. This quickly attracted his fans, commenting this avatar as cool. Several people were discussing about the angry pose on the avatar, which claims that it is the symbol of Guyisbackable always angry due to remindings and as the symbol that he hates the 10-year old Garrett Simmers, known for his TV network The Garrett Network. The Unconditional Return or Death: June 2014-December 2014 More TTS voices joined the party in June 2014 when Guyisbackable started to make, except Microsoft Sam videos, A Day in the Life of Guyisbackable, now focusing on Paint-drawn characters taking place in the drawn world, where the setting takes place in the Republic of Guy, a fact union ran by Guyisbackable (prime minister) and Mark Harper (president). In November 2014, Guyisbackable starts to make footages from fake TV channels such as Russia-3 (Россия-3, seen in drawn world) in order to let his channel focus on Russian audience. However, with the upload of the Sashko Fokin video, he has started making parodies and TTS videos, also the fake TV channel footages. On November 12, 2014, Guyisbackable confirmed the return of A Day in the Life of Guyisbackable and possible return of Microsoft Sam and friends, but retaining their concept looks, in December 2014. The 6th episode will focus on Guyisbackable travelling to United States of America (Earth 2), and bringing Sam and friends to visit Republic of Guy again. He has also confirmed the 2nd season of Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors of 2013, thus changing "2013" to "2015" to match the year. The first episode of the renewed series will possibly be released in March 2015, and, to look like Nkrs200's series, Sam and his friends will have their visual appearances too. Another show is also confirmed: Sam Hangout, which will be posted on the channel starting 2015 or late December 2014. A New Year special of A Day in the Life of Guyisbackable is also confirmed. Non-English Series: December 2014-February 2017 On December 11, 2014, a video uploaded by Guyisbackable, appeared on YouTube, which tells the future that TTS videos aren't only in English language. This has made by the French Guy Reads Funny Windows Errors's premiere, which was the video mentioned above, making House of French start. On March 16, 2015, symbolically with the return of Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers, Guyisbackable revived the TTS series in English. A New Era: February 2017-present In January 2017, Guy often said he will shift from making TTS videos to doing post commentary reactions to grounded videos and other bad videos primarily, when he gets a new computer. However he said that he's about to start work on LOLnews. How Guyisbackable described TTS characters Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam in Guyisbackable's universe is portrayed as a fully smart person who does not have errors at schools, aka getting all A's at the end of school year. He loves reading errors and has positive comments on them, except on those that say that Windows may shut down due to a negative outcome: trying to prank Sam by giving him a virus that he probably got by doing nothing. He knows English and French because, when he misspells "soi", it can turn that the oi part is pronounced like "wah" in French, this is why Sam knows both languages but sometimes mixes them. He is currently aged 36 and is born on January 3, 1978, according to the sources of the Sam-o-graphy citizenship system developed at the same time. The fun fact is that Sam is the first person listed on it. Sam had a blue shirt formerly, but he changed it to red in episode 8 of HWSV to match the others. (except Davemadson) Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mike in Guyisbackable's universe is portrayed as an unintelligent person who keeps getting D's and F's and sometimes hating to repeat grades, despite being forced to do so. He is Microsoft Sam's brother. He formerly wore glasses, but he got them away because, when he was looking on the eye chart, the result happened that Mike sees almost excellent (89%). He attends the Guyish Student Littlies in Guy City, calling it "crappy" for the name and design of the classrooms. Unlike Sam his computer is not virus-damaged by doing nothing, but however he accidentally gets viruses in order to be pranked by doing nothing, so. He is aged 13 and is born November 12, 2001. He is the 2494th person listed on the Sam-o-graphy. Microsoft Mary Microsoft Mary in Guyisbackable's universe is portrayed as Sam's girlfriend since 1999. She gave birth to 8 unmentioned children called Nancy, Dan, Don, Mark, Peter, Taylor, Kate and Rita in 2005 which were born at different times, each was born minute-by-minute, with Nancy born at 11:59 pm, so it may look like a confusion. Nancy was truly born on October 15 but she celebrates her birthday on October 16 due to the birth time. She, like Mike, formerly wore glasses but took them away due to excellent sight. She is born in 1978, and is listed 24th on the Sam-o-graphy list. However it would turn that her children are listed: 2999th, 3000th, 3001st, 3002nd, 3003rd, 3004th, 3005th, 3006th and 3007th in the Sam-o-graphy list, however. Radar Overseer Scotty Radar Overseer Scotty is Microsoft Sam's former enemy and his current fan. He is a 50-year old, who, according to the Sam-o-graphy, is listed as 2nd, because the Sam-o-graphy listing system was developed during Sam's birth. Scotty likes printing playing cards for the community to play. After he was advised to stop doing that, he ignored the idea and continued to do that so. It was found that Scotty was printing Uno cards designed for him and the neighborhood around himself to play. Like Mary and Mike, Scotty formerly had glasses, but the reason he threw out them is because it was known that they do not need him anymore. He threw them at age 49. He is born June 30, 1964. Microsoft Anna Microsoft Anna is Sam's mother, and is 50 years old like Scotty. Microsoft David married her in March 1977 but Sam didn't stay 9 months in stomach: he stayed one extra month because he enjoyed there. Anna likes cooking the lunch with David too. She, at age 50, is possibly claimed the oldest mom to remain caring about Sam and friends. However, Sam cooks dinner and makes breakfast for himself, with David sometimes replacing Sam in cooking dinner. However Anna's and Sam's relation is large. Anna is listed as the 3rd person in the Sam-o-graphy list, and is born July 1, 1964, just a day after Scotty. However the two relate a little bad but they don't beat up theirselves or do bad tasks at their houses. Microsoft David Microsoft David is Sam's father and is usually seen to be aged 60. He is the oldest person listed on the Sam-o-graphy. He is listed the 4th on the list. He likes cooking the lunch together with Anna, and also playing tennis with her. He often likes playing Uno card game with Sam and Mike, and is often seen abusing Mike due to behavior. Sam betrays Mike too, but rarely. David has formerly wore a pink shirt but changed to light blue to match the others. It was known that David found Sam's former shirt and decided to wear it due to secret personal reason. However his face was kept the same. He is also the oldest person not to wear glasses. Radar Overseer Gordon Radar Overseer Gordon is a 20-year old abuser of Scotty who is best known for always maltreating him in case something bad happens. He was listed 198th on the Sam-o-graphy list and is known for always abusing him: this is why the Guyish police got him sentenced to death. However his name remains on the Sam-o-graphy. He was born October 31, 1993 and is best known for "doing shit that let Scotty and Sam being angry because he likes pranking" due to his mental behavior. He was David's brother. His avatar is very simple: the "DefaultBoy" avatar, with the shirt changed to blue. He had a cap during the execution process. TTS video equipment As from June 2014, Guyisbackable mainly uses Sony Vegas Pro 11 to edit and create videos, Windows 7 as his operating system, Firefox as the browser, most noted for generating errors for the Funny Windows Errors of 2013 show. Also, his most important part of equipment is Speakonia, to type text for Microsoft Sam, Mike or even any voice what he/she should say and export to .WAV files. He also uses Fromtexttospeech.com, where he makes TTS clips for A Day in the Life of Guyisbackable episodes. In 2017, he expects to start using Vegas Pro 14 or 13 as the video editing software and Windows 10 as the operating system. External links *YouTube channel Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Video Makers Category:TTS Video creators Category:YouTubers Category:Leaders of nations Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Leaders Category:Awesome Category:Protagonists Category:Serbia Category:Citizens Category:Users